Powerpuffs in Highschool
by BubbleBlue19
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have given up their powers to live a normal high school life, but their lives may turn upside down when The Rowdy Ruff Boys show up. Slow burn BLUES REDS GREENS
1. Chapter 1

The Utonium household was as quiet as it gets being 6:30 in the morning. The house has expanded since they were children. An extra garage was added, as well as a swimming pool in the backyard and their room upstairs had an addition so all of the girls could have their own room. **(Just as clarification, all of the girls have given up their powers to live a normal life.)**

Blossom was the first to awake as always, putting on her light pink, slip on slippers and scampered to the bathroom. She always woke up long before the others in order to have enough time for herself in the one bathroom that was upstairs. Her red hair was far down her lower back, still wearing her hair pulled back with a red bow in some way. Deciding to curl her hair and pull up into a higher pony tail seemed too perfect for the cheerleader she had become. She wasn't the head cheerleader, that role was always fit for one of the seniors; But with her being a junior and one of the most skilled on the squad, next year she was almost a for sure. She then put on her sleeveless coral button up with a cream tulle skirt and matching gladiator sandals. As she finished putting on her makeup, she glanced around her room, admiring her cheerleading trophies, ballet certificates, and various pictures of her and her sisters with the mayor. Those memories were left behind though, there was hardly any crime or monsters in townsville anymore. Buttercup obviously missed the rush that it gave her, Bubbles was just happy to be done with the monsters that destroyed the town. As much as Blossom hated to admit it, she missed helping the people of townsville, feeling the importance that saving them gave her. It was almost 7:00 when she heard the first footsteps of her sister run past her, she assumed it was Bubbles.

Bubbles had been awake since Blossom, but could not bring herself to get out of bed; plus then she would have to wait for the bathroom. As she lay in her bed, she reminisced about all of the volleyball trophies and ribbons that she had received over the years, as well as the key to city hall that was given to her sisters and herself; but the other two insisted that she keep it since she was the closest to the mayor. She might as well pick out her clothes for the day, deciding that she shouldn't try and look to nice since she had an extra hour of volleyball practice for tomorrow nights game. It was against their school rivals, so most of the school would be there to cheer them on, their coach wouldn't be able to deal with the embarrassment of losing. A white Ralph Lauren v-neck and her grey and turquoise Under Armour shorts was decided, after tearing apart her closet for her puma shoes, it was decided that she'd pick her shoes later. I guess my hair should just stay in a ponytail then too right? Then I wouldn't have to change it or ruin it for practice. Bubbles thought to herself as she pulled her straight mid-back length hair into a high ponytail. She then heard Buttercup start moving around in the room next to hers, knowing that she should get into the bathroom now unless she wanted to wait 40 minutes to brush her teeth.

What could Bubbles possibly be doing that she's making this much noise? Thought Buttercup as she rolled around in her bed. Oh great, it's the first day of School isn't it, just my luck. Buttercup wasn't all happy about starting the school year, soccer practices had started a few weeks ago, so she didn't even have that to look forward to. But this year the girls team would start practicing with the boys team this year, giving her more of a competition at her skill level. Even though the girls had requested the Professor to take away their powers, they still were superior in sports compared to others. She threw on her black, baggy sweatshirt with her grey capri sweatpants and decided that unlike her sisters, she would put absolutely no effort in todays outfit. With her Nike Free 5 shoes in neon green, she quickly brushed her teeth and briefly brushed her hair before speeding downstairs to meet her sisters for breakfast downstairs.

Bubbles had conjured up some blueberry pancakes for breakfast that Buttercup gulped down in practically one bit. Blossom scoffed at her sister's actions, as she properly cut her pancakes into perfect pieces and gently placed them in her mouth. Bubbles just rolled at her sisters and their attitudes towards one another.

Bubbles decided to break the tension that was in the air, "So... do you all want to take the Acadia (GMC) or is Buttercup taking her Volta (BCN City Motorbike).. or what do we want to do here?" Bubbles asked in slight fear for their answers. "I would really just prefer to take my bike if that's okay." said Buttercup giving a slight glare to Blossom. "I'll go with you Bubbles," replied Blossom, "But I'll get a ride home after practice." Bubbles just nodded in agreement, wishing her sisters could be in the same room and actually have a civil conversation with the other.

"Well... I'll head off I guess," said Buttercup as she grabbed her DC backpack and her helmet, "Oh, and thanks for breakfast Bubs." Seconds later you heard her speed off. "Are you ready Blossom?" said Bubbles in order to regain Blossom's attention from the door. "Uh yeah.. let's go I just need to get shoes for practice." said Blossom as she walked up stairs. Seriously? When did everything get so awkward? I didn't realize how much we've grown apart.. I hardly even see them anymore now that I think about it... Bubbles' thoughts were interrupted when she finally noticed that Blossom was taking to her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to drive?" asked Blossom with worry noticeable in her voice. "No, I'm fine really, let's go!" Bubbles said with obvious forced enthusiasm. Bubbles grabbed the keys and slumped her Coach Poppy Victorian Blue Leather Mini over her shoulder and Blossom did the same with her Vera Bradley Mailbag in Paisley meets Plaid. Bubbles then looked down at her white iPhone and realized that school started in about 15 minutes. "Oh my gosh we better get going!" She said while they both hopped into their black Acadia and sped off in order to get their in time to beat the bell and pick up their schedules.

**Sorry that in this chapter there are so many descriptions of things.. I just wanted everyone to get a fairly clear image on what they look like now and what they're all about. I also left exact things for their bags and vehicles so you can look them up and see what they actually look like in case you were wondering.**

**The Powerpuffs and their main friend groups (besides with each other) will be introduced next chapter along with the Ruffs. I also will be doing the regular pairings of Blues, Reds, and Greens but their relationships will have a VERY slow development. I find the chase much more interesting the all of the relationship stuff that happens once they get there.**

**Also, their friends I won't be considering OCs since only about three or four of them will actually be in the story often as opposed to occasional moments which most of them will be.**

**Just to clear this up so I won't have to do it next chapter also..**

**Bubbles is between 5'4"-5'5" in height and a realistic hourglass shaped body. Her hair is straight and a semi-light blonde color (like Hayden Panettiere or Carrie Underwood color) that goes down to her mid-back when down, and her eyes are a light blue. She is on her school's volleyball team and is one of the best players. Bubbles is one of the most popular girls in school and is considered one of the best looking as well, she is admired by most guys but has only dated a couple of them (which will not show up later, just background information). The black GMC Acadia will be referred to as mostly "her" car throughout the story even though it is technically for the girls to share. I only do this because she drives it the most and the other girls will hardly use it in the story. Bubbles is obviously not very emotional in this story, she is still a very caring person and settles the differences between her sisters, she just won't be crying a whole lot or be really girly and dumb as she is depicted in other stories.**

**Blossom is between 5'4"-5'5" in height and a realistic hourglass shaped body. Her hair is straight and a lighter auburn (think Isla Fisher type of color) and reaches to her lower back when down, her eyes are a very light pink. She is on the cheerleading squad, she is not one of the best but is very good, she has a possibility to be captain next year mainly because of her excellent leadership skills. Blossom isn't considered "popular" by high school standards, but is highly admired by her peers for her academic excellence and is recognized greatly for it. She is very attractive and is noticed by most guys, but she has no interest in dating any of these guys. Blossom does not have a car that is claimed as her own throughout the story, she is hardly ever driving but when she is it is mostly in the Professor's silver Prius, or she is being driven around by one of her sisters or friends. Blossom is still considered the "leader" of the group and will continue to show her brains as well as her need to look after hers sisters even though they don't really need it; She is still very uptight and hardly ever breaks any rules.**

**Buttercup is between 5'4"-5'5" in height and has an athletic body type. Her hair is jet straight but unevenly cut in black (Megan Fox color, yes) and reaches a little bit past her shoulders when down, her eyes are a light green-grey color. She is one of the best players on the soccer team and is very devoted to the sport. Buttercup is very well known and feared throughout the school, she hasn't really done anything to be feared, she just seems off standish to people. Most guys find her attractive, but she is hardly ever interested and most of them she is friends with anyways. She has a standard Volta BCN City Motorbike that is her own, she is almost always driving this and not other vehicles. Buttercup is still considered the toughest of the group and will very rarely let people get closed to her. She is hardly just plain mean to someones, only when it's deserving now. You will also see Buttercup working out in later chapters, which is to release built up anger.**

**I will be doing a little description like this^^ for every character in a chapter that I introduce that I know will appear several times in the story. If they are just occasional characters, I will just do a brief of them when I first introduce them in the first place. Oh! And also, the girls with their sports will actually be like regular sports schedules, the will have games and such, sometimes I will describe and sometimes I won't; but they will be involved in their sports rather than just mentioned that they're in those sports.**

**I really am sorry if it seems like I'm being too straightforward in the character descriptions or straying to far off from their original personalities (like Bubbles) but I just want everyone to know what they are like now in THIS story, and this is the way I would like to perceive them. If I left anything out or anything like that, or if you just have a question, PLEASE tell me and I would be more than happy to answer or fill in! :)**

**One last thing! Since it is the beginning and I am just introducing everyone for now and giving you the setting, I will not be giving direct POVs JUST YET, they will be appearing once everything is set and everyone knows what everyone is about. For now it will just be in third person!**


	2. Chapter 2

The parking lot was practically full when the Bubbles and Blossom arrived, they saw that Buttercup had gotten a spot for her bike fairly close to the front of the school. They eventually found a spot that wasn't too far away. They walked into the office to run into Buttercup as she exited. "I'll just wait to see what classes you guys have!" said Buttercup with a noticeable different in her attitude compared to earlier. After giving their information to the secretary, their schedule were then printed out:

Buttercup Utonium-

(1)- Inorganic Chemistry

(2)- Advanced Algebra

(3)- Physical Education

(4)- Free Period

(5A)- Lunch

(5B)- Business Marketing

(6)- Human Geography

(7)- Political Science

(8)- Spanish III

Bubbles Utonium-

(1)- Inorganic Chemistry

(2)- Accounting

(3)- Physical Education

(4)- German III

(5A)- Free Period

(5B)- Lunch

(6)- Pre Calculus

(7)- AP Biology

(8)- Creative Writing

Blossom Utonium-

(1)- Personal Finance

(2)- Free Period

(3)- Physical Education

(4)- Anatomy and Physiology

(5A)- Lunch

(5B)- Psychology

(6)- French III

(7)- AP Biology

(8)- AP Calculus

"Hey we have first period together!" Bubbles shouted with excitement. "Wait.. do we all have Gym together?" asked a very confused Buttercup. "That's what it looks like, I think thats the first time we've all had a class together..." said Blossom with about the same amount of confusion. "As weird as seeing you two at the same time will be, I think me and blue need to start heading to first period." Buttercup brought out with her usual sass. "I'll see you guys later then!" Blossom practically shouted as she rushed off to her Personal Finance class.

As Bubbles and Buttercup walked down the hallway on their way to their first hour class, they were happily greeted by their peers. Bubbles' best friend Kara Peterson ran up to walk next to her. Kara had dirty blonde hair that was just past her shoulders and wavy with dark brown eyes and a body very similar to Bubbles'; she was one of the most attractive girls in school, but most guys knew that she would never give any of them the time of day, she was on the volleyball team with Bubbles. "What class do you have right now?" Kara practically screamed at Bubbles in excitement that she could actually see Bubbles since they both worked a lot in the summer. "I have inorganic chem, what about you?" replied Bubbles seeming just as excited. "Really?! Me too! This is already great!" Kara said with even more enthusiasm.

When they entered the room it was practically a zoo. Everyone was laughing and screaming and actually excited to see one another. "Class! If I could have your attention please!" Mr. Willow said with what seemed pure annoyance. "We have a seating chart so don't get too comfortable with your neighbors!" Bubbles rolled her eyes as did Buttercup and Kara, waiting for their seats to be given. Buttercup noticed three guys in the back of the room, one with red hair almost identical to Blossom's and eyes that seemed almost red. His hair was shaggy and longer, ending a few inches above his shoulders. He seemed insanely built, as did the other two, and roughly 6 feet tall; their facial characteristics were even more breathtaking: a chiseled jaw line with incredible bone structure that most celebrities would kill to have naturally. The one with the red hair was wearing a dark red crew neck and very dark blue jeans, wearing Nike red and white Air Experience Slides. He caught Buttercup's stare and quickly looked away. The one with the black hair had his hair about an inch longed and spiked, having dark green eyes and the same body and facial features as the other two. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt with longer black shorts and black Nike Free Run+ 3 shoes. He seemed to be avoiding Buttercup's stare as well. The last one had shaggy blonde hair that was a couple inches long and dark blue eyes. Once again matching the features of the other two. He work a dark blue v-neck and regular blue jeans with Sperry's Harrison Sandals. He was hardly noticing Buttercup staring at them since he was talking to Jared Bern, one of Buttercups' good friends. Jared and Buttercup had become friends over soccer in middle school, Buttercup couldn't deny that he was very good looking, but he played with women like played with soccer, it was all just a game. And Buttercup had no interest to play games, nor lose their friendship for that matter. Jared had fairly long dark brown hair, a little bit shorter than the boy with the red hair. He was very tall, about 6'2" and had dark brown eyes, similar to Kara's. That was also a reason, Jared had been trying to woo Kara since the 8th grade, last year there was a rumor that something happened between them at a party, but Kara claims that Jared started it and it never happened.

Jared then waved to Buttercup to come over, it seemed to be an introduction, Buttercup was very curious about them, they seemed different. Buttercup was about halfway there when Mr. Willow shouted, "Buttercup Utonium! Front row, very left corner!" _Just fantastic, not only am I probably going to not be near Bubbles or Jared, but I'll also be in the front row._ Buttercup thought bitterly to herself. Mr. Willow continued, "Next to Buttercup will be Wyatt Klimpke, then Steven Zhang, Alison Kampy, and Emily Bushor." _And I'm in the row with all of the brains in this class, at least It'll be a breeze on test day._

Bubbles looked over at Buttercup who appeared to almost be in pain from finding out her seat. Mr. Willow had already gotten to the second row and was now moving on to the third, she was waiting for her name any moment. Bubbles had noticed Buttercup staring at the three new guys in the back, they were obviously good looking, but Bubbles had a hard time believing that was why she was staring, they did look familiar though now that she looked at them. _Why do I feel like I know them? I wonder if I hear their names then it might trigger something._ She noticed the red haired one and blonde one sit down in the fourth row, second for the red haired one and third seat over for the blonde. _Shit, I missed their names completely. I still have another chance._ "Bubbles Utonium are you paying attention?!" Mr. Willow seemed to be shouting in her face, "Fourth row, fourth seat over Ms. Utonium," he said while staring daggers at her for not paying attention. "Ms. Peterson, you are next to Ms. Utonium as well." said Mr. Willow. Kara gave her the look of pure happiness as she practically dragged Bubbles to their seats._ Hmm... why aren't they looking at me? I'm not trying to be conceited but I am pretty much staring at them and they are staring at their desks like it's a naked girl._ Bubbles then noticed the black haired one take a seat behind the blonde. Jesus christ, this is ridiculous, I'll just ask them then! Nick Suter then took his seat right behind Bubbles, "I may be in the back row but I definitely have the best view Bubs" he whispered in her ear. _He sounds like he's about to perform a date rape on me._ Bubbles just scoffed in disgust and turned her attention to Kara who was getting harassed by Jared who was sitting behind her. "Just calm down Care Bear, I know you missed me and that's okay!" Jared said while pulling on the strings of Kara's light purple sweatshirt. I_ know I shouldn't, but I actually find their bickering super adorable._ Bubbles thought as she proceeded to watch Kara and Jared banter with each other. The blonde guy was looking at them too, now was her chance. "Hi! I'm Bubbles! You three must be new here, what are your names?" Bubbles said with an incredible amount of curiosity. The blonde boy continued to ignore her while the other two boys just glared at her. Bubbles realized that they probably weren't new friends, she faced the front again and decided to pay attention. She looked over at her sister on the other side of the room, boredom obviously got the best of Buttercup, she looked as though she had been asleep for the past 5 minutes. Mr. Willow was just going over the syllabus for the semester, nothing really important it seemed. Her thoughts were interrupted when a piece of paper fell on her desk. It was a note, it said: "Your backside really really gives reasoning behind your name Bubs ;)" Nick Suter. _Jesus Christ, out of all the pricks in the entire school, I get the one that is the most annoying._ Nick Suter was a shorter guy, he had shorter, curly light blonde hair, a decent body, and an okay face, there was nothing really that special about him.

The bell rang. Buttercup jolted out of her seat like she usually did with her alarm in the morning. Bubbles walked up to her sister with Kara by her side giggling. "Maybe if you actually stayed awake... Then you wouldn't almost piss yourself as often." Bubbles said, still giggling intensely. "Whatever blue, you were paying just as much attention as I was."

Second period dragged on for all of the girls, being the first day, there wasn't actually anything they needed to do. They all met in the girls locker room to get ready for gym class. Buttercup put kept her shoes on, but changed her shorts into black basketball shorts and put on a black tank top. Bubbles left her shoes and shorts on but changed into her volleyball camp shirt from this past summer. Blossom changed altogether, red running shorts, white t-shirt and her coral Nike Free Run 3+ shoes. Buttercup and Bubbles recognized the three boys from earlier talking to Jared, Nick, and Brandon Wipperfurth on the bleachers waiting for class to start. Blossom noticed them looking at them, "Who are they? Are they new or something?" Blossom whispered to them so she wouldn't draw their attention. "I didn't catch their names, but they're in mine and Buttercup's first chemistry class." Bubbles replied as Buttercup nodded in agreement.

While Jared, Nick and Brandon got in a conversation on their own, Butch thought it was an opportunity to ask his brothers, "Do they seriously not recognize us? They really didn't put it together by now?" Boomer stared at them as they returned the look, "I really don't know, but Bubs has gotten pretty hot." Butch scoffed at him, "In case you haven't noticed Boomer, half of the guys in this school are trailing after her tail." Their conversation was interrupted by Brandon asking Boomer, "Hey are you guys doing any sports at all?" Brandon was a really nice guy, he wasn't amazingly attractive, but decent enough and his personality made up for it. With his cheeky grin and curly brown hair pulled back into a flow. "Uhh yeah," replied Boomer, "me and Butch are doing soccer and Brick is doing football. What are you guys in?" All of the boys nodded at the answer, seeming that they were in one of the two. "Well me and Suter are in football, but Jared is in soccer." Brandon replied. "Oh, so I heard that they guys soccer team is going to be practicing alongside the girls' team, that true?" Butch asked Jared. "Yeah, so we can actually have serious practices and scrimmages." Jared replied. "That's pretty cool, are there any hot girls on the soccer team?" asked Butch while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Well there's Katie Klays, she's really good friends with Bubbles over there, Erin Bolger who is friends with Blossom, McKenna McClintock but she teases guys too much for her own good, Natalie Jones who's a bitch so I wouldn't, and then Buttercup but she's like most of the guys." explained Jared. "What sport is Bubbles in?" Boomers blurted out. _Why do I care? Christ now i'm going to get shit for asking._ All of the guys chuckled at his question. Nick answered his question, "She's like the best player on the volleyball team, why do you ask? If you think she's cute then you should get in line with every other guy in the school waiting for her to date them." Boomer looked over at Bubbles. _She has gotten rather pretty, she's talking to that Kara girl that Jared likes again; they're probably really good friends or something, I think Jared said Kara was in volleyball too. Maybe I should try and talk to her... just to see if she recognizes me now.. Fuck she caught me staring._

Buttercup started walking over to the group of guys, she was friends with Jared and Brandon, and more of an acquaintance with Nick; she didn't like how he talked about her sisters in such a gross way. "Hi guys!" Buttercup said when she got to them, "Do you know if we're starting to do anything today?" Buttercup felt the three mysterious boys staring at her. "I think we're just picking what units we want to be in and then Wilhem is going to go over what he expects from us." Jared replied while rolling his eyes and giving Buttercup his signature smirk. "Hey BC have you met the new guys?" Brandon asked with his giant grin. All of a sudden the three boys' eyes got wider. "Umm well I saw you guys in my chemistry class, and you sat near my sister Bubbles, my name is Buttercup by the way." Buttercup said while suddenly feeling slightly awkward. They boys looked at each other, Brick just nodded at his brothers and broke the silence. "I'm surprised you don't remember us Buttercup, I'm Brick, and I'm sure you remember Boomer and of course Butch." Brick said while a smirk formed on his face throughout the sentence. Boomer just nodded at her, establishing the awkwardness of it all, Butch just sent her a sly wink, as if he only did it to aggravate her. Buttercups eyes got wide, then she practically screamed, "Are you fucking kidding me?! I can't believe I didn't see that! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" They all expected her to be more outraged, but she seemed madder at herself for not realizing it sooner. She let out an exasperated groan and ran by her sisters.

They all watched from a distance as Buttercup approached Bubbles and Kara. Bubbles looked as though she was rambling and confused while Kara just looked at them in shock. Blossom then went up to them, probably curious as to why Bubbles was freaking out. "Are you kidding me?!" They managed to hear with Blossom's poor attempt at whispering her shock. The three girls looked at them, in what seemed that they were trying to figure out how they didn't see that before. Wilhelm then entered, "Okay class take a seat on the bleachers please!" with an incredible amount of gym teacher enthusiasm. The girls and Kara walked over to where the boys were sitting, they decided not to sit directly next to them, but rather just near; with the exception of Buttercup who went by Jared. Brick sent Blossom a wink as he caught her eye, sending a shiver down her spine. _I wonder if they still have their powers, if they do then the entire town is doomed, we don't stand a chance._ Blossom thought to herself, she could still feel his stare on her, she looked down at her hands, examining her perfect light pink nail polish covered nails, looking at them like they were the most interesting thing on the planet at this point.

"Alright class! You have three unit choices: Football, tennis, or the weight and or cardio room! I will call your name in alphabetical order and you will give me your unit choice.." Blossom chose tennis, Bubbles and Kara chose to be in the weight and cardio room, and Buttercup with the boys chose football. Well I hope you like who's in your unit, because you're stuck with them for the next 18 days. Now separate into your groups."

Buttercup scowled at the boys as the followed her and the others to the field they would be playing on. She watched Blossom watching her from the tennis courts. At least she doesn't have to be stuck with these goons. This is fucking ridiculous. Blossom then looked away and began playing a game with Abbey, Erin, and Leah, a bunch of preppy or popular girls. Before she left, she noticed how relieved Bubbles was that she wasn't with them, plus she had Kara and Jaclyn and her other Barbie friends with her. "BC! We're separating into teams! Let's go!" Jared yelled, interrupting Buttercup from her thoughts. The teams were pretty evenly matched, Buttercup, Jared, Boomer, and Brandon were on one team, Butch, Brick and Nick on the other. The game was mostly accidental tackling and hitting, mostly coming from Buttercup. Nothing serious since it was just gym class. At the end of class, the three boys were glaring at her, even Boomer, she had done the same to him and he was on her team. It didn't help though when she heard Boomer ask Jared how many guys Bubbles has been with. That was the start of it.

**Sorry for this chapter and all the mentioning of people, I just wanted the girls finding out about them to just happen rather than drag out. I also decided to just introduce their main friends and partial friends now rather than later, even if they haven't shown up yet. **

**Kara Peterson- Dirty blonde hair that is naturally straight but she uses a wave iron on it almost everyday. Dark brown eyes and a tan complexion with the same body type as Bubbles and Blossom, also being around 5'5" and is very attractive. She's a very good player on the volleyball team along with Bubbles. She comes from a fairly wealthy family and she has a black 2012 Ford Escape. She's not the nicest person to most people, she only opens up to a select amount of people, mainly Bubbles.**

**Brick Jojo- Long, shaggy, dark red hair ending just above his shoulder, Very strong and defined facial characteristics and red eyes. Very toned and muscular body all around and about 6 foot. Plays football very well and all of the guys share a blacked out Hummer for them to drive. Brick is actually very intelligent, he just puts on a front that he doesn't care about anything. He takes responsibility for his brothers and acts like the leader still. Very rude and mean to most people.**

**Boomer Jojo- Shaggy, darker blonde hair that was a few inches log, strong and defined facial characteristics and dark blue eyes. Very toned and muscular body all around and about 6 foot. Plays soccer, better in skill and speed wise as opposed to Butch and his power. Boomer is average when it comes to intelligence, not as dumb as he used to be. Isn't that nice of person, much like his brothers, but it considered the nicest, which still isn't that nice. He doesn't talk that much.**

**Butch Jojo- Shorter, spiked, black hair with strong and defined facial characteristics and dark green eyes. Very toned and muscular body all around and about 6 foot. Plays soccer, better in power as opposed to Boomer and his skill and speed. Butch doens't do the best with his intelligence, more street than book smart. He's the meanest of his brothers, always trying to get with girls, his brother do too but they know when to stop, unlike Butch.**

**Jared Bern- Dark brown hair, longer and ending a few inches above his shoulders. Very tall, about 6'2", having a lean yet muscular body and dark brown eyes. One of the best soccer players on the seam, but he doesn't take his skills seriously. Very good friends with Buttercup and will have a growing friendship with Butch, and is constantly trying to get Kara to think of him as a decent person. Has gotten with a lot of girls, has a reputation of a player.**

**Nick Suter- Light blonde, short curly hair being just a few inches long. Shorter than most guys, 5'9"-5'10". Muscular body and very light blue eyes. On the football team, isn't a terrible player but isn't the best, he's more cocky than anything. Has been good friends with Jared for years and will grow a friendship with Brick. He doesn't get many girls, but he tries to more than anything.**

**Brandon Wipperfurth- Brown curly hair, usually slicked back into a flow hairstyle. Roughly 5'11" in height and has a more stocky body type, but still muscular and brownish-green eyes. One of the best players on the football team, is very devoted to the sport. He is known to be very nice and is always respectable to girls. He will start growing a friendship with Boomer. He has girlfriend that is very good friends with Blossom, Hannah Hallstrom.**

**These next few people will either be people that have been mentioned but no description or ones that you'll just be hearing about right now but will be frequently brought up in the story or a key part of the story.**

**Katie Klays- Curly brown hair that just ends on her lower back. She has an athletic body mixed with a realistic hourglass, about 5'7" in height with light blue eyes, and is very attractive. She is one of the best and most dedicated players on the soccer team. She has a very difficult home life and often looks to Bubbles for help and advice. She is very seldom when choosing guys and likes to get to know them before anything gets serious.**

**Erin Bolger- Very dark brown hair ending at her midback. Athletic body and about 5'5" in height with brown eyes and is fairly attractive. She is very dedicated to school and the soccer team, much like how Blossom is with school and cheerleading. The best friend of Blossom for their very similar personalities and goals. Much like Blossom, she finds being with a guy right now a waste of time.**

**Hannah Hallstrom- Extremely curly, light blonde hair that went to her midback. A realistic hourglass type body with green eyes and is very attractive. She is very dedicated to school but mainly focuses on cheerleading, it is most likely that she and Blossom will co-captain next year. Unlike Blossom and Erin however, Hannah is very fun and likes to have different experiences, Brandon Wipperfurth is her boyfriend.**

**Kaitlyn Busch- Straight blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders. Having a standard body with no specific type, and green eyes with an incredibly beautiful face. She is very dedicated to school but is incredibly involved in the drama program. Kaitlyn is a very fun-loving person that often brings out the happiness in Blossom.**

**McKenna McClintock- Curly dark red hair that ends just past her midback. An athletic body type with brown eyes and is considered attractive by most guys. Most girls do not like her due to her flirtatiousness. She is a dedicated player of the soccer team and her and Bubbles have always disliked each other.**

**These next people are just random people that are relevent but not really.**

**Colleen Dalton- Extremely curly, dirty blonde hair that goes to her midback. She is very attractive, green eyes and about 5'8" in height. She is on the volleyball team and is very good friends with Bubbles.**

**Paige Courtney- Curly light brown hair that ends just at her shoulders. Very attractive, brown eyes and about 5'5" in height. She is on the volleyball team and is very good friends with Bubbles.**

**Becca Butkus- Straight light brown hair that ends a few inches past her shoulders. Very attractive, brown eyes and about 5'6"- 5'7". She is on the volleyball team and is good friends with Bubbles.**

**Ross Koester- Light blonde hair that has a Macklemore swoosh to it. Very good looking, green eyes and about 6'1". He is one of the soccer team captains and is a fairly good friend of Buttercup.**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls quickly went back to the locker room to change they simply couldn't wait to get away from them. Especially Bubbles, she was repulsed that someone would even ask such a question about her. They exited the locker room after changing, only to be met by what they planned to avoid for thee rest of the year.

**Blossom**

_ You have got to be kidding me. This has to be some kind of sick joke, which wouldn't surprise me. What could they possibly want with us?!_ I put a sneer on my face in hopes that they would understand that we don't want anything to do with them. _Oh no, Brick looks like he's going to start talking, this should be interesting._ "So umm... since we are new here and Butterbitch was just so nice to us in class, I think you three ladies owe it to us that you show us around." He said with a smirk on his face the entire time. I looked at my sisters, who were anything by enthused about the offer. Bubbles was giving the absolute bitchiest glare I've ever seen to Boomer, who all but winked in a response to her glare. Buttercup looked like she was ready to launch herself and attack at any given moment, Butch wearing a matching smirk to Brick's. "Quite a tempting offer," I heard myself blurt out, "But i'm pretty sure my sisters and I will fully decline to that. Now if you excuse us, we have classes to go to." _I feel extremely powerful! I never say anything that rude to someone, but then again, they aren't just regular people._

I said goodbye to my sisters and headed off to my Anatomy and Physiology class, only to be greeted by none other than Brick Jojo. "What are you doing here?" I asked with an incredible amount of fury. _I can't believe he actually followed me here, he has officially become incredibly creepy._ "Don't flatter yourself Sugar." Brick said to me, me! _That ass has got some nerve._ "I have this class too actually, don't think you're the only red haired brain around here." I could feel my mouth open in shock that he was actually in this class, and that he was actually smart? I didn't think that would ever happen.

Mr. Boch addressed the class, "Okay class, this seat that I give you will be where you sit for the rest of the semester, so get comfortable." I actually liked Mr. Boch, he treated me like the rest of the students, and not a science experiment like the other science teachers tended to. _Please not by Brick, please please please anywhere but his table!_ I was practically screaming/praying inside my head. Mr. Boch saying my name interrupted my prayers. "Blossom, you will be seated next to Erin." _Everything just got amazing, not only am I not next to Brick, but Erin is everything I could ask for in a partner for this class!_ Until I heard the next delightful sentence: "And Brick is it? Your seat will be the next table, in the seat closest to Blossom." I think I could hear my heart sink. So basically now, I don't have to talk to him, but he is just as close he would be if we were at the same table. _It's not like I have to talk to him though, I'll just wait it out. He'll get bored eventually._ "Hey Big Bow, you got a pencil I could borrow?" Brick dared say to me. "What did you just call me?" I believe I sounded quite scary. "Big. Bow. Do. You. Have. A. Pencil?" And now he was acting as if I could hardly understand English. _Just give him the pencil and he'll be done with it. Then it'll all be over._ "Here!" I half shouted, half whispered at him. "Thanks Sugar." He whispered heavily into my ear before leaning back in his seat and sending me a wink. _It's just for the semester, just ignore him and he'll stop. Simple._

I don't think I've ever gotten out of a room that quickly. I sort of regret leaving Erin mid-conversation when the bell rang just to get a head start from him following me. I'm meeting Buttercup for lunch anyways, she'll tell him to piss off if he starts bothering me again. I finally spotted my sister, "Buttercup! Where would you like to sit?" I said when I got to her. She gave me an uneasy look, then said, "Well umm... actually, Jared wanted me to sit by him and Brandon and the other guys.." she said while flinching, as if waiting for my reaction to hit. _What?! So I either have to sit with her and a bunch of guys, or find somewhere else. Gosh I wish Bubbles was in this lunch, I may not like what her friends do and all of that, but they're still incredibly nice._ "I saw Kaitlyn around if thats an option!" Buttercup said, interrupting my fury. _Oh! Well maybe I could sit there! I usually get along with the people she hangs out with. I'll text her._ Hi Kaitlyn! Could I sit with you for lunch? _Now I just have to wait, Just calm down Blossom._ I stared at my Samsung Galaxy S4 like it was somehow going to change my life. I have a meeting for drama... Sorry! Maybe tomorrow though! _Fabulous. The library is my option then. At least I'll be able to eat my turkey sandwich in peace._

**Bubbles**

_So hungry. If I have free period why can't I just go to lunch? It's only the first day, I don't even have anything to work on! This library really needs to be updated. Blossom doesn't even like it in here._ Coincidentally, Blossom just then walked through the doors. I waved her over, she looks like she needs a place to sit, she must have not been able to find anyone to sit with at lunch or something. I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind Paige, who I was sitting with along with some other random people. "Hi Bubbles!" she said with a built up relieved breath. "I forgot you had free period, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you, is there something that's going on at our house after school? I feel like I'm forgetting something that's going on." _Hmm... I feel like our said something was going on later... It couldn't have been that important._ "I don't know, It's probably not that big of a deal if we can't remember." I replied trying to reassure my sister, for I knew it would bother her for the rest of the day. "Hey do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked in attempt to change the subject. "I need some stuff from a few stores! You're always taking stuff out of my closet anyways, you may as well get some stuff for yourself!" Which was true. Every time she had an important event, or date, or anything involving dressing up, she always went to Bubbles' closet; even before looking in her own! "I guess you have a point... alright I'll go with you!" Blossom replied. _She doesn't seem too excited... well she normally says no whenever ask, so I shouldn't complain. It would just be nice to actually have her want to just hang out with me for a bit. It's not like i'm forcing her to clean my car or anything like that._ "So where did you have to go?" Blossom said interrupting my thoughts. "Well, Forever 21 is having a sale! And I need some things at Victoria's Secret and Sephora. Then I just want to browse." I said with fake glee. _And maybe actually bond with you for a change. And figure out why the Rowdyruff Boys are back in town.. I wonder if she's thought of anything to do about them._

The rest of the period was filled with awkward laughs and quiet talking. _She's my sister, talking to her shouldn't seem so unnatural. Even BC is more social with me, she's probably just focusing on something. Whatever, I'll just talk to her when I get home. I knew most of my friends were in this lunch, so I didn't really have that much to worry about._ I saw Kara and Katie with my other friends waiting at a large round table for me. "Hi guys! How's everyone's day going?" I asked genuinely curious. Blossom thought most of my friends were snobby and not going far in life, she's hardly ever talked to them, she just judges them too easily. Even Buttercup likes my friends, they're not bad people like Blossom assumes. My friends were interesting and probably some of the best people I've ever met, they deserved the power that they had in the school in my opinion.

Lunch went by way too fast, I'm really not in the mood for Pre-Calc. Not even in the slightest. When I stepped into the room, the teacher, Mr. Olson had set out everyone's name on their assigned desk. _At least I'll know who I'll be sitting next to. Becca! Oh this is great, I never have classes with her! So Becca on one side and the other is... Boomer... okay.. just calm down. Maybe if I just let that little remark he said to Jared slide, we could actually be friends._ I saw him come in, most girls took notice of the new guy. _What is their problem? It's not like he's a cute new puppy, nothing special ladies._ "Hey Bubblebutt." he said well sending me a wink and smirk as he sat down in the desk next to me. _Or I could jump in front of a bus. So much for us being friends. Prepare to be ignored Boomer Jojo, you have just been put in the same category as every other guy in this school: perverted and without a chance. Nice job._

**Boomer**

She looks really pissed now. She didn't say anything in a response either. _If she thinks ignoring me is going to make me leave her alone, then she is greatly mistaken. She really does fit her figure nicely. From what Jared has told me, she pretty much owns the school, along with being hot, she was nice to most everyone unless they didn't deserve it._ "So volleyball huh? I hear you're going to take this school to State, that right?" I complimented her, being genuine actually. Still nothing. _Christ, I thought for sure that would get me a response. Whatever, I can try again later. Might as well enjoy the view. Her ponytail was starting to fall out, I would seriously kill to see what she looks like with her hair down. I can see why Nick always talks about her ass. She is definitely toned, no question about that. I'll get her to talk to me, I don't give up as easily as she assumes._

The period was going by way too. All I want to do is just stare at her. She's obviously felt me staring for a while and has gotten past uncomfortable. As the bell rang she leapt out of her desk and raced to the door. I tried to follow right after her, but she was already gone. "Dammit." I said to myself. "Don't stress it man, she's practically untouchable. I wouldn't waste your time, especially if you pisssed her off somehow." Brandon said, I hadn't noticed that he was in that class too. _Maybe he's right... but I'm not going to take the chance incase he's wrong. Like I said, I'll just play nice with her later._

Brick

_Where the hell is he? He probably had a class with blondie and tried to get close to her or something. Boomer should have taken the hint from everyone that told him, it was practically impossible for her to be interested in him._ Boomer then ran up to him, seeming out of breath. "So did you get any closer to blondie or did you just piss her off more than you already have?" I asked, I knew the answer, but he should hear it come out of his own mouth. "It could've gone better.. I don't think she hates me." He replied, avoiding my eyes at all costs. "Yet." I said, "If you keep this up then you might as well kick your own crotch, save her the trouble." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh yeah man, and you're getting so far with Blossom. She's probably been running to every class just so she won't run into you. At least hold back on giving me shit until you've gotten any closer than I have." Boomer said in an almost pleading voice. _I guess me and Butch, along with the other guys, have been giving him a hard time. It's his own fault that he's terrible at hiding his attraction to Bubbles, but he does have a point._ "Fine," I obliged, "But don't make it as obvious as you have been, 'What sport is Bubbles in? What was the last guy she dated like? When does the volleyball team have practice?' Christ I might as well tattoo 'Stalker' across your forehead." Boomer cheeks turned a dark crimson after his embarrassing realization of how that must have looked. "Well I might get another chance now!" Boomer said, his mood obviously lifted.

Bubbles and Blossom were walking down the hallway, and obviously toward the same classroom considering their eyes noticeable widened. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Bubbles said when she got right in front of us with her sister. I was honestly taken aback, I never took her for the type to curse so bluntly. "Look," she said while glaring at the both of us, but mostly Boomer, "I think we've both made it very apparent that we want absolutely nothing to do with you, leave us alone and we'll do the same. Understood? Great." She finished off with while pulling Blossom into the classroom with her. "Wow, you picked a really nice girl." I said too Boomer, fully emphasizing my sarcasm.

Blossom was trying to avoid my eyes just as much as she was in Anatomy & Physiology, and the same in French III. She was still terrible at ignoring me completely. _My brother looks like a rejected puppy._ "Hey!" I whisper-shouted to Boomer, "Stop staring at her unless you want to lose your balls. After that little display in the hall, I wouldn't doubt it now." Boomer glared at me, but seemed to think about it and decided that it was probably a good idea. The teacher then entered. "Hello class! Most of you know who I am but I see some new faces, I'm Mr. Katz and I'll be your teacher for this year in AP Biology, now this is a college level class, so it will not be easy!"

_ I recognize some of Blossom's and Bubbles' friends, which shouldn't be surprising but they don't necessarily look the part. There's that Colleen girl, and that Becca chick, I know they're friends of Bubbles from what Boomer has found out. And there's Erin from mine and Blossom's Anat & Phys. class, plenty of options that the girls would much rather choose over us._ My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Katz, "Alright well unfortunately for you, there will be assigned seats, two to a table, and pay attention please!" _Sucks for Boomer. Looks like Bubbles is sitting next a guy named Jake, how he's in this class is beyond me. Wow he looks pissed. Why is Blossom sitting next to him? Lucky Bastard._ "And Brick, you will be with Erin." _Well it could be worse, maybe she'll get me closer to Blossom, I'm pretty sure that they're close to best friends._

_ Wow this period is dragging. Like a lot. Erin isn't getting me anywhere, she seems to be treating me the same way Blossom would be._ Then the bell rang, and the Utonium sisters ran to the door. Shocker there. "I'll see you after practice, then we need to get ready." Boomer said before we departed for our last class. "Oh yeah, sounds good, I'll see you and Butch then. Good luck at practice bro!" And with that we went our separate ways until later.

Buttercup

_ I haven't seen Bubbles or Blossom for the entire evening. But somehow I happen to have three classes with Butch? I really would not like to hear his perverted thoughts about other girls, nor be harassed by him either._ "Hey babe! You ready for practice with your favorite guy?" Butch said as he draped his arm over my shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint, but the girls and guys only practice on the same field. We don't practice together unless there's a scrimmage. Too bad, so sad Butchy boy." With that, I walked off, leaving him mouth open with disappointment.

I put on my loose, light green tank top and a pair of Bubbles' running shorts that she let me have since she has so many. I attempted to put my hair in a ponytail that would be out of my face, but my bangs kept falling forward. "Do you want a headband?" I looked over to see Katie Klays, offering my a thin headband. "Thanks! I really need it!" I said actually grateful for her offer. _Her and Bubbles are close, she's staying at our house like three to four times a week, you would think that I would know more about her. Besides that she's one of the best and most dedicated players on the team, I know absolutely nothing about this girl, whenever she's over Bubbles' always says that Katie doesn't have wifi and needs to work on something. I don't buy it, but for now I'll just assume that she's heavily dependant on internet access._

_That was the hardest practice I've ever had in my entire life. Sprints and Sprints and Dribbles and more Sprints. Forget getting Ice cream with Jared and Brandon, we all need a long shower._ I made my way to my Volta, I had to make it home before Bubbles, even though her practice was twice as long as mine, my practice started like forty minutes after hers. I know for a fact that their couch worked them hard, the volleyball games against the Cityville Tigers are some of the most intense sporting events of the entire year. Paired with the fact that it's a home game, makes it even more critical that they win. The soccer games are pretty intense too, but more of the guys games rather than the girls; the guys soccer team at Cityville switches off with our school every year to go to state, the girls we beat most every time, so it isn't as intense. As coach would always give the speech 'As a Townsville Titan, you must fight for this school like a Titan, 20% of all athletes at this school go to D1 schools, make that you.' It was pretty inspirational, but he did have a point, if you want, you have to earn it, that's what Bubbles would always say before a game against the Tigers. She despises that team, hitting her hardest every time, that's what makes them win. There is no way I'm missing Bubbles' game tomorrow.

_Bubbles isn't here yet, I should at least respect her shower time for what she has to do tomorrow. Shower, right away, then leave Bubbles to get her rest._ After my refreshing shower, i went downstairs, I'm absolutely starving right now. Bubbles was just getting home, it was almost 7:00, she looks ready to drop. "Wow, how was practice Bubs." I said warily that she might fall on the floor right there. "It was absolutely brutal, my spiking hand is practically a giant blister from spiking so much." she replied while breathing heavily, clearly still out of breath from practice. "I'm just going to take a shower, then wrap and ice my hand, okay? Tell Blossom goodnight if I don't see her, I'm so beat. Night BC." Bubbles said her final goodbye as she dragged herself upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Butch**

"Why do we have to go again? Can't Beth just go by herself? It's 7:00 for Christ's sake, who has a meeting at that time anyways?" I asked with an exasperated groan. "Because Butch, we promised her that we would adjust to her living here for her." Boomer stated. "Besides, we just go to their house, talk to Professor Utonium for like 20 minutes, and hey, you might even get a glimpse of greenie in her nighty." I smirked at the thought, if anything Buttercup was a boxer and oversized t-shirt girl. "Well... then can either of you explain why we have to look nice for this little gathering?" I asked with genuine curiosity. "Beats the fuck out of me. When are we leaving anyways?" Brick replied, only to be answered by Beth calling the boys to the car.

The drive there seemed longing and awkward. Beth had adopted us when we were about seven years old, she was a rising scientist and had been recently promoted and relocated to Townsville. She had asked us upon first receiving the promotion if we were comfortable moving back, we were timid about it at first, but knew it was best for Beth; if it weren't for her we would probably be in jail by now. Now, off to the Utonium house.

As we pulled into their driveway, I couldn't help but look at how the house still looked relatively the same, the upstairs had obviously been expanded, I assumed from the girls wanting separate rooms. Brick practically dragging me out of my daze brought my attention to us walking to their front door. I suddenly got nervous at the thought of confronting the girls again, with what had been happening the entire day with Buttercup, and from what Brick told me, Blondie and Red were no different. Beth rang the doorbell, I could hear footsteps approaching the door. _Fuck Fuck Fuck. This is a terrible idea, the girls are going to freak out._ Professor Utonium then answered the door. "Beth! I think this is a great idea, and better adjusting for the boys if they need to come over here for anything." the Professor said, more directly to the boys than Beth. "Please come in, I'll show you around. I believe my girls are in the kitchen, Blossom just got home."

We all entered the kitchen, my brothers and I all seemed very uneasy about being in their house just in general. We were in the living room it seemed, making our way to the kitchen possibly, but had stopped as Beth asked questions about the Professors various diplomas hanging on the wall. Much like my brothers, I began to look around the room. It was quite obvious that the girls were practically everything to the Professor. Shockingly, there were hardly any pictures of them when they were little and saving townsville, only a couple; A picture of them with the mayor was the next youngest picture, they looked about thirteen or fourteen years old. _Well the mayor is giving them what looks like the key to the city, and this was probably close to when they had their powers taken away. It seems as though the Professor doesn't keep those memories around in order to have the girls realize that it's their past._ I looked over at Boomer, he was looking at a long line of pictures on a layering of shelves. All pictures of the girls; I decided to look at the pictures along with him. The first one was of Buttercup in a incredibly dirty soccer uniform, she was clasping a rather large trophy with a large smile spread across her face. The next was of all three girls, Bubbles in the middle, with Buttercup on her left and Blossom on the right, they seemed to be on the roof of a skyscraper, probably a family vacation or something; All smiling widely, showing the closeness of the sisters. The next picture was of just Blossom, she was holding some certificate proudly, while wearing a lab coat and respectable but pink clothing underneath. Another picture of all three girls on some beach with the sky clear and blue behind them, all wearing swimsuits, yet stilling pulling off the 'respectable' appearance they kept up. The next one was the one that Boomer had seemed to be captivated by, no doubt it was Bubbles; I assumed that it was going to be Bubbles in a swimsuit or her volleyball shorts, those pictures were all around; but the picture was of Bubbles and an elderly man, Bubbles smiling brightly, wearing a loose grey sweatshirt and yoga pants, the picture being taken just for the sake of taking a picture, but for some reason Boomer could not halt his gaze on it.

"Hey! Boomer! Would you stop staring at that you're freaking me out!" I whisper/shouted to him. He retracted his stare from the photo. "Sorry, it's just," Boomer said with obvious hesitation in his next words, "She just, she seems like she's such a good person, and I have managed to make someone like her practically despise me in less than eight hours. I feel like it takes a special kind of fuck up to make that happen." He said with despair in his voice. I think I actually understood what he was trying to say, of course he was attracted to Bubbles, but he mostly just wanted to accepted by her, for her to think that he was just another dumb guy trying to get with her, hit Boomer hard. "Look, we're in her house, you can still try and fix it. Just stop staring at her, you're getting creepy." I told Boomer with the natural humor in my voice, but my remark being completely serious. "Alright guys, sorry about that, we got a tad distracted, but the kitchen is right through here." The Professor said while leading us through the doorway.

**Blossom**

I could hear the Professor guiding his scientist friend through the house, I remembered shortly after cheer practice that his friend was coming by to get more acquainted. Buttercup and I were sitting in the kitchen, Bubbles should be coming down shortly to wrap her hand and ice it, the Professor would understand if she didn't stay down here for a bit, as long as Buttercup and I socialized with them. The Professor then entered the kitchen, followed by a fairly short woman with light blonde hair in sort of a pixie cut hairstyle, I assume this is his scientist friend. But wow was I not prepared for what walked through those doors after her.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer, all entered our kitchen ever so slowly, almost as if waverly, but soon put on a confident look. "Hi Blossom!" Brick said to me with a smile that could have been considered more of a grin than anything. The Professor seemed to notice the grimace on my face starting to form. "Blossom! I see Buttercup is down here," The Professor said while motioning to Buttercup who made a smile that almost looked painful from her forcing it so much. "Where is Bubbles? Is she already in bed?" he asked in attempt to take the tension out of the room. "She's taking a shower, she'll be down in a second to wrap her spiking hand." Buttercup replied, all while sending not so subtle glares at the boys. "So, what are they doing in our house?" Buttercup then asked with a hint of rage in the question. "They are Beth's sons Buttercup, they are welcome here from now on." the Professor with obvious disappointment in Buttercups attitude. Buttercup toned down her attitude, but as she turned around a snarl soon was plastered on her face. Buttercup sent me a look practically saying 'You have got to be fucking kidding me right now.' which i tried my best not return the look, as I felt the same way. _Bubbles will not be happy when she walks down here, I at least hope that she's wearing something acceptable, she tends to tone down on clothing before bed._ "So," Beth said to me, interrupting the thought. "You must be Blossom, the Professor has told me a great deal about you and your achievements. I'm very impressed at that, and you sure are a dashing young lady." Beth continued. _My goodness, she is great! I guess it would take a really great person to take in the Rowdyruff Boys._ "Oh well thank you very much, I appreciate it!" I tried not show how incredibly flattered I was, the Professor had said that she could be a very harsh person. Beth then proceed to gaze over at Buttercup with minor hesitation, "And you must be Buttercup, I have read about your athletic accomplishments in the Townsville Tribute, very impressive girl from what I observe." Beth said, or more like stated towards Buttercup. Buttercup then looked at her, with curiosity shown on her face, "Thank you very much, athletics are very important to me." Buttercup said, with a newfound smile on her face, soaking in the praise that Beth had just given her. "Now, where is Bubbles? I would very much like to meet her!" Beth said with incredible enthusiasm. _Either Boomer has been talking about her or she has heard about Bubbles' incredible volleyball skills._ As if on cue, Bubbles then came down the stairs in nothing but her panties, thankfully covered by an extremely large nightshirt. Beth obviously didn't see that, or she did her best to ignore it. Bubbles stopped in her tracks when she saw the boys in their kitchen, she caught the Professors eye, seeing the pleading look in his eyes practically begging her to be civil. "Oh! Hello everyone!" she said with much over-enthusiasm and an uneasy look at Boomer who shockingly wasn't staring down every inch of her body. Silence overwhelmed the room. "You must be Bubbles then!" Beth said, seeming obviously excited to see my blonde sister, "You are the talk of the volleyball world my dear, you have a great deal ahead of you" Beth continued while beaming a smile at Bubbles. "Oh well thank you very much!" Bubbles said while being quite taken aback be the compliment just given to her, of course she knew she was good in volleyball, but with my academics and Buttercups' athletics, she didn't get acknowledges for her achievements that often. "That means a lot really," Bubbles continued, "I presume that you are the friend Professor has been talking about, it is really great meeting you." Bubbles finished off, having joy on her face but worry in her eyes as they lingered to where the boys sat on the stools to level with the counter.

_They aren't even doing anything! They're just sitting there in our house, looking around, they should just go home. I like Beth so far, I really do, just I may not be able to handle this package deal._ "Well girls, I am going to show Beth the laboratory. Please do your best to behave yourselves with the boys." The Professor said with eyes that were begging to the girls, like puppy dog begging. "We'll be just fine Professor." I replied with the best fake smile that I could pull off. As Beth and the Professor went down the stairs, Buttercup greeted the boys. "Don't think just because your mom and the Professor work together and are somewhat friends, that we will ever be closer than pure enemies." She justified by taking the time to glaring at each of them. "Don't feel flattered here," Butch replied, "As much as I was aching to see your shining face, we're not here for you incase you missed that." Buttercup's face reddened in either anger or embarrassment. "I know that!" Buttercup retorted, "I'm just letting you know that just because you are 'allowed' here doesn't mean you're welcome." Butch as well as Brick and Boomer sent her a slight glare. Butch leaned back in his stool and just looked around our kitchen, Boomer was slouched over and seemed to be staring at the wall, or the fridge, and Brick was staring at Bubbles. "Not that I'm complaining, but don't you feel a tad exposed Barbie?" Brick said to Bubbles. "I wasn't expecting the warm company of you three, don't get ahead of yourself." Bubbles fired back. "Well, I for one am surprised that Boomer hasn't asked to lick you yet, or myself for that matter." Butch said with a very perverted wink towards Bubbles. "Will you shut up!" said Boomer, "I just think she's hot Jesus Christ. You act like I would want anything else from her other than just her looks." He continued. I looked over at Bubbles, who looked angry and partially saddened. "Now that we've covered that, I'm going to bed." Bubbles said as she grabbed her Ice pack and saran wrap and went upstairs, followed by a slightly louder shutting of a door.

"Well someone knows how to be an asshole." Buttercup said shortly after. "I guess I shouldn't be that shocked though. Nice job." She finished by glaring at Boomer as he snarled back at her. "Hi everyone!" The Professor said as he came up the stairs with Beth shortly after. "I assume Bubbles went to bed, but it was very nice meeting you three, and remember that you are always welcome." The Professor reassured. The boys were actually gracious and respectful to the Professor, thanked him for allowing them into our home, and left.

**Bubbles**

_Who the hell does he think he is? Saying that to me! I get that it's a guy thing and most would think that but surely not say that directly to the girl! Ugh! Why do I even care? There are tons more guys that I actually enjoy the company of. Whatever. Just go to bed. You have a game tomorrow, an incredibly important game. You need rest._ I tossed and turned in my bed for awhile, it seemed almost impossible for me to get comfortable. _Music, soothing music, that's just what I need._ I grabbed my white iPhone from my bedside table and hooked it up to the small speakers next to my bed, turning it to the Lana Del Rey station on Pandora. Only to be interrupted by a text. It was from Katie, I know you have a game tomorrow and could very well be sleeping... but do you mind if I spend the night at your place? _Goddamn it. Tonight? It's fine I just hope that she can take her car._ So do you need me to come get you or are you taking your car? I replied to her. Shortly after I got a response. I can take my car! I'll be there in like 10 minutes! _Thank God. _I might be sleeping by then! Just come up though, Blossom and Buttercup are downstairs. I was already drifting into sleep when I heard Katie come into my room and claim the other side of my bed.

**Boomer**

_I feel like such an ass for saying that to her. Of course I'm physically attracted to her, but I hardly know her personality, I just threw it on the ground like it was repulsive. And these two buffoons could shut up about it already. Brick kept on saying that he now has absolutely no chance of being even friends with her, and Butch just keeps on saying that I cockblocked myself. Like that was ever going to happen anyway, I'm honestly surprised that they, or at least Butch hadn't blurted out that I'm still a virgin. It's not like I don't want to, but with girls, something just always happens and we never get that far._ "Hey fucker! We're home!" Butch yelled into my ear as he dragged me out of the car.

_Ugh, she's never going to talk to me again. She hardly even talked to me before! Would it creepy if I just admired her through social media? It's not like she'll see. Her Facebook wasn't that active, just her being tagged in pictures from events, parties, and just with her friends. I wonder if she has an Instagram._ It turns out that she does, that was definitely more interesting. Every couple days or so there seemed to be a new picture. The one from today was of her, Kara, and Becca, seeming to be before volleyball practice, both with pouting lips and sad eyes with the caption, "Prepare for hell ladies." with a crying Emoji next to it. These pictures seemed to give more on what she was actually like rather than just posed pictures she was tagged in. Her pictures varied, but was most frequently scenery, her and Kara or her with other friends, her and Buttercup, her with Blossom but being less often, and screenshots of music, from what I could tell she had good taste._ This girl is more than just a pretty picture, I need to set this straight. Who am I kidding though? If she said that to me, I would ignore her at all costs. I guess I'll just fuck myself then. _


	5. Chapter 5

**My gosh you guys. I honestly have just been so lazy when it comes to writing this and severely conflicted on what should happen next. And the reason I even did Bubbles' and Boomer's POVs after that whole thing was just to show how they felt about it and I wanted to involve social media stalking somehow because most high schoolers do this anyway and social media is decently involved in their lives. I also wanted to give like a platform for this chapter. Again… so sorry! But I'll try and keep it up! I must warn you however that I do start school in a couple weeks so I may be busy but I'll still try and update as often as possible!**

**Brick**

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' was my awakening as turned my alarm off. My phone read 6:00. _Why did I want to wake up this early again? Oh yeah, Beth left for a meeting thirty minutes ago; leaving me being the only person in this house that can cook. I guess I should get started, Boomer should be stirring soon._ I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I guess since no one is here to object, omelets for breakfast today.

I was almost done when Boomer came down the stairs just wearing his dark blue sweatpants and yawning loudly. "Oh well thanks honey! I really need this!" said Boomer with a goofy grin on his face. "What are you so happy about? Princess Perfect is going to banish you today, I wouldn't be this thrilled." I remarked while handing him his omelet with bacon. "Ahh, but my dear brother, I have quite a great plan on how to turn this around." He said, now this was intriguing and will more than likely be amusing since Boomer's plans usually aren't that well thought out. "You see," he continued, "I am simply not going to try and make her suddenly interested in me. I will become her friend, I will open up to her and she will do the same, then she will realize how great I am for her!" He said with a wide smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, "And tell me brother, how on earth do you intend not to be stuck in her friendzone?" I said, his smile not faltering. "Well Brick, she will realize that unlike the other guys that have tried this, I actually care about her an-" I butted in, "You hardly know what she's like! She could be the most terrible person and you would still be attracted to her! Just stick to what you said last night." I finished. His face got red with anger, "Look, I want to get to know her. Not just as a pretty face like the rest of the guys in the goddamn school only seem to notice." He retorted with a snarl on his lip and his face redder than I've seen in awhile.

He then stormed up the stairs angrily, practically pushing Butch down them as he went past. As Butch went to grab his plate, he said, "What the fuck was that about? I don't think I've ever seen him that mad, and that's saying a lot considering how emotional he is." I semi-glared at him, then noticed his outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?" I questioned. He was wearing a black, button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black shorts that almost seemed like they were some type of dress short. "Clothes." He replied. "Have you seen the real estate at this school? I have to make my bidding as soon as possible." He said with that Butch smirk of his. "Do you really think putting on a nice shirt will cover up how shitty you treat girls?" I said to him. "Not necessarily," he replied, "But I'm looking at head cheerleader Lindsey Bryant, so I'm willing to give it a shot. Check ya later bro." He said before going out the door and revving up his black Sierra (GMC-1500 truck).

_Alright, enough of this pissy fest._ "Okay Boomer, I get it now leave for school. I'm leaving so you better too." He replied with a quite angry "Fuck off." from up the stairs. _Whatever, he'll come. There's a volleyball game tonight, Boomer wouldn't miss that if Bubbles set him on fire._ I got into my red Volkswagen Tiguan and sped off, I looked in my mirror to see Boomer pull out of the garage in his dark blue BMW X3. _At least he gets over things fairly easily, he'll probably still be pissed at me in chem though, whatever, he won't start something with Bubbles there._

As I made the stop at the light, I looked over in the car next to me and realized it was Bubbles' car with Blossom in the passenger seat. Something I had noticed with only seeing the girls for less than twenty-four hours; they definitely were not close. Bubbles and Buttercup seemed at least like they enjoyed each others company and talked to each other. Everytime I see Bubbles or Buttercup try to talk to Blossom, she looked like she didn't like or care about what they had to say or she almost looked embarrassed of them; which wasn't right. I had heard Blossom make a comment to Erin about how Bubbles needs to stop thinking she's too 'untouchable' for Boomer as she put it, I may not be the nicest guy or brother, but I would never talk about my brothers like that, especially when a lot more people like Bubbles over her. I snapped out of my train of thought when I realized that I was staring Blossom and she was giving me this look of disgust almost. I was beginning to think that this was her resting face from how much she had it on. I quickly turned my head just to see the light turn green and drive off.

Apparently Bubbles drives just as fast as I do, almost the entire drive to school I was parallel with them, only fueling the awkward staring moment I had just experienced. I have nothing to worry about, she would never have the gall to bring this up in public. And if she does, just come up with something. _Dammit Brick stop thinking about this in such depth!_

**Buttercup**

I had arrived at school shortly after Bubbles and Blossom, they were lucky that they got a close spot as opposed to my almost backlot parking. I adjusted my light grey v-neck top and flattened the wrinkles on my dark jean skinny jeans, then scuffed the dirt off of my black heel boots. I saw my sisters walking towards the school and contemplated running to catch up them, but remembered that Bubbles is dressed extremely nice and will be bombarded by friends asking to borrow her dress, and that Blossom would just yell at me for running in heels. Blossom looked extra proper today, hair in a low bun with a few strands loose and a pink headband with a bow on it, a light pink cardigan over her white tank top, and white capris with pink ballet flats. Bubbles had to dress nice for her volleyball game, the day of the game the entire team dressed nice. Bubbles looked nice, but you could tell that she was upset and trying to look extra-attractive today. I think it's because of Boomer's comment last night but I would never tell her that. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a thin, black headband, and black high-low dress that was lacey on the top and dipped just enough for a teasing cleavage; paired with her strappy black heels, well my sister looked hot. She was well aware, as did Boomer who was looking at her with sad eyes from across the parking lot. _Serves him right, he will never touch my sister if he talks to her like that as far as I'm concerned._ My thoughts were interrupted by a certain green rowdyruff bumping into me.

"Oh shit! Sorry babe, you should look where you're going!" he said with that stupid smirk on his face. "Are you serious?" I replied, "You ran into me! You should watch where you're going, not me!" I could feel my face redden with anger at him. _Who does he think he is?! He's been here for a day and he's already upset me at least twenty times!_ I came back from my anger as he said, "Look, I'm genuinely sorry. Sorry that Lindsey Bryant isn't who I bumped into instead of you." He finished with a smile that I would love to slap off. _Ugh. Lindsey fucking Bryant. Fake blonde hair, head of the varsity cheer squad and a major bitch. She basically looked like a Bubbles wannabe drag queen in my opinion. Which is weird considering she hates Bubbles and tells everyone hourly. I can't believe Blossom is kind of friends with her, makes me sick. And for this guy to think that she's the cream of the crop, well I hope he gets a big dose of embarrassment as a side along with her rejection._ I finally couldn't contain my laughter anymore, I burst out in fits of it. Through my practically closed eyes I could see him look at me with confusion. "What the hell is so funny about that?" he said angrily. It took a few more seconds for me to contain myself, but I was finally able to gasp out, "You do know that she is literally the biggest bitch in the entire school and will reject you in an embarrassing manner in front of a large group of people right?" He looked at my before smiling, "Oh baby! Why didn't you just tell me that you were jealous? I mean it's obvious that you have the hots for me but you could've just told me! I would have considered you as an option!" He finished off with a smartass attitude.

Consider? CONSIDER?! "What the hell do mean 'consider as an option'?" I was infuriated. "You think that you're some king and I'm a fucking peasant? Well let me tell you this Butch," I said before jabbing my finger at his chest, "I'm at the top of this school, got it? As much as you don't believe it, I'm right up there with Lindsey fucking Bryant and her other robots! You should be lucky I even consider YOU worth my time." I said before stomping off to first period which I unfortunately have with that dickhead.

I was relieved to find that I had beaten him to class, I however didn't beat the moment of Boomer stuttering while saying 'Hi' to Bubbles which was ignored and a priceless moment. _Will this boy learn? Or better yet give up. That would be more ideal, especially for Bubbles. Oh would you like at the asshole that just walked in._ I proceeded to go to my seat, but not before I sent a million dollar smile and a wink to Butch, leaving him struck with confusion.

**Bubbles**

Moments after Boomer's pathetic attempt at a greeting, his clumsy brother Butch ran into my desk due to staring at Buttercup. "Watch your step princess." I said, confusion all across his face. Kara pulled me closer to her and whispered in my ear, "You are killing him, you know that right?" while pointing in the direction of Boomer. "Of course I do," I replied, "If you heard what he said to me, you would be all on right now. It is well deserved." I finished and she shrugged in agreement. T_his isn't bad what I'm doing, he needs to know that he killed every single chance, and Kara would do the same. Hell, she's doing it right now to Jared! She'll deny it, but she obviously likes him and since he asked out Tori Parus after school yesterday, she has been doing everything to get his attention. I thought wearing a strapless red dress would be too far, but apparently not. He was practically kicking himself in the hormones right now._

I got out of my thoughts when Nick sat behind me, he was looking at me; this is probably the only time I will actually want Nick Suter to say something sexual to me. "Hey Bubbles," he attempted to whisper in my ear, but it was loud enough for everyone in our vicinity to hear, "I just thought I'd tell you that you look incredibly hot today." I turned my head to face him and simply said, "Thanks Nick." in a rather seductive voice if I do say so myself. _This would mean so much more if people actually knew that me Nick have hooked up a few times. Not sex, just stuff. I made him swear not to tell anybody since he was lucky to be with me anyway. It's not like my reputation would be gone or anything like that, but Nick would soak it in like a fucking sponge._ I happen to look in Boomers direction as he was looking with wide eyes at Nick, seeming to wonder how Nick without getting screamed at. Mr. Willow then brought attention to the class.

"Alright everyone! Now today, I will be assigning projects that will be due due in two and a half weeks. It will be your first major grade to you better try on this one! Partner assignments now," A load of groans came from most the entire class. "Oh hush now, first pair: Buttercup and Brick, Jared and Bubbles, Ashley and Butch, Nick and Brandon, Kara and Boomer…" _Since when was Ashley Jones in this class? I don't remember seeing her yesterday… whatever she's not my partner. Ashley Jones is on the varsity volleyball team, correction, the very last spot on the volleyball team, meaning she is hardly on the volleyball team. She's not bad, but she's definitely not good. And she almost has as much attitude as Buttercup but it comes out more snobby._ Ashley has long, wavy brown hair, an okay figure with more muscular legs, and contact blue eyes (her real eyes are brown). "Now that everyone knows their partners, get up and start thinking of a plan!" Mr. Willow said as he finished listing the pairings. _I had already thought of an idea, Jared just needs to participate. And hey, maybe I can even play matchmaker for a bit!_

Kara looks at me and says, "Lets just switch spots, it'll be easier then." I gave her a confused look. "Because my partner is Boomer…" she continued._ Oh god no. Ugh! It's hard to ignore someone when they have to work with your best friend for almost two weeks!_ I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, good idea." I replied in a voice that I'm pretty sure had panic laced through it. I picked up my things and moved to Kara's desk. Hoping that Boomer wouldn't try to get to me through Kara, and hoping that Kara wouldn't give anything out either. I turned to face to Jared, "Hey," he said, "So you have an idea right?" he said with hope clear in his voice. "Yes Jared," I replied, "and I'm sure your little Care Bear will be just fine with the big bad Boomer." I said in a taunting voice. "Bubs.. I'm going out with Tori now." He said in reply. "But why?" I asked, "Kara is so much better than Tori, and you two have hardly been going out for more than 10 hours! Besides, what does Tori have that Kara doesn't?" I challenged him. "Well, for starters: Tori actually likes me, she doesn't insult me daily, she's hot, and she's a cheerleader. Good enough for you?" Jared retorted while trying to hold his ground. "Okay," I continued, "I'm pretty sure that Kara likes, but don't listen to me I'm just her best friend. You love when she insults you, Kara is on fire compared to Tori, actually compared to most of the girls in this school, and really? A cheerleader? You, yourself have told me that all of them are superficial and shallow and that you would never date them. Alright Jared, you should practice this later for when someone else asks why you stopped going for Kara." I said with incredible confidence and attitude dripping from every word. He knew I was right, he just didn't want to admit it.

After working on the project for about 10 minutes, Jared suddenly started firing at me. "Well what about Boomer, huh? That kid would murder for your attention, but no, that's not good enough apparently. Brick told me what he said to you last night, and yeah it was bad, but we both know it was to get his brothers off of his back. Give the guy a chance! He just wants to be something to you, it doesn't have to be a girlfriend, he would love just to be your friend! And really? YOU can't even reply a simple 'Hi' to him, or even try to have a damn conversation with him." All I could do was stand there in shock, I have never heard Jared snap like this. "Think about that, he deserves better." And then the bell rang.

**Butch**

_My god this chick is fucking obsessed. Not even with me, with fuckinng Boomer! 'What's his favorite color?' 'Is he single?' 'Who does he like?' 'What does he wear to bed?'_ "Do you have any baby pictures?" she then asked. "No, because we were born at five. Because we are the Rowdyruff boys, we were made to destroy you." _Maybe that will make her stop._ "Oh yeah! That's so hot!" _Jesus fuck. Kill me now._ "So I saw that you and I have free period together! We can work on the project some more!" _Great… so basically you're going to tell me your plan to rape my brother._

Finally gym had arrived. Finally away from Ashley, just then she appeared. "Hi Butch!" she said gleefully. "Hey Ashley… what's up…? I thought I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow.." I said trying to contain my anger. "Well my schedule actually got changed! I gym this period instead of advanced algebra! Isn't that great? And Boomer is in this class too right? I can actually talk to him!" She said before running off happily to the girls' locker room. As I walked into the locker room, most of the other guys had already changed their clothes. "Dude, you look rough. What happened?" Brick asked as he stifled a laugh. "Well you see," I started, "I have met Boomer's stalker. Ashley Jones is officially off her rocker for you." I said while directing my final quote to Boomer. "What?" Boomer said, "Well… umm… you can tell her no thanks." "Pshh!" _No way was I doing that._ "You can tell her yourself, she's in this class now." I finished putting on my shoes and left the locker room, not giving Boomer a chance to reply.

As I entered the gym, I saw Bubbles and Kara were sitting on the bleaches talking and not changed; they don't have to participate in gym on game days, demands of their coach. Blossom was watching Buttercup and Jared pass a soccer ball back and forth, looking quite unamused. "Hi Butch!" Ashley then appeared beside him. _I am going to slaughter this girl._ "Hey Ashley, Boomer should be out soon, I'm sure he'd love to talk to you!" I said while I almost let out a maniacal laugh. Boomer, Brick, Nick and Brandon then entered the gym and sat on the bleachers a few feet away from Bubbles and Kara. "Oh there he is!" Ashley said with every bit of excitement showing. She then ran over to him with my quickly by her side. "Hi Boomer! I'm Ashley, Ashley Jones. I just wanted to introduce myself and thought that we should get to know each other so would you like to go to Kara's party with me on Friday?" She said while giving an incredibly large smile the entire time. Boomer just started at her, mouth agape. As did the other guys. Buttercup and Jared had somehow gotten next to me and were holding in their laughter. Blossom continued to stare, but while stifling a smile, and Bubbles and Kara were looking at her with wide eyes. "Umm… sure. I guess." Boomer finally replied. "Oh my god yes!" Ashley screamed out. "We are going to have so much fun!" Wilhelm then walked in. "Okay enough shenanigans, lets get this going!"

**Sorry there wasn't that much Blossom in this chapter and rather heavy on the Blues! Next Chapter I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blossom**

_Wow, who knew Boomer was such a ladies man. Too bad it was Ashley Jones, she was nice and everything, just tended to extend how great she really was._ Since Wilhelm blew his whistle, everyone got in their places. Buttercup and the other boys went over to where the people playing football gathered, I was heading off to be by Erin, but not before I heard Ashley say, "Hey Bubbles, did you hear? Boomer is going with me to Kara's party!" Bubbles responded with, "Yeah, I was there, with everyone else when that happened." I couldn't help but smile. My sisters and I may not get along the best, but they sure were interesting.

Gym class went along like usual, and ended quickly. I was walking to Anatomy and Physiology with Erin when Brick walked up next to us. "Hello ladies," he started off with, "I must say, you two look rather nice today." He said while flashing a smile at us both. I turned to Erin who lightly blushed but still looked confused. "Thanks Brick, but you still aren't worth mine, nor Erin's time. Now if you excuse me, we would like to get to class on time." I replied. "We are going to the same class. Remember that Blossom? It was yesterday." He then said. _Excuse me? Is he trying to talk down on me? Or embarrass me in some sort of way? Oh that is not going to go down._ "Well Brick," I said his name as if it stung my throat. "Maybe it just slipped my mind since you are rather insignificant in my life, as well as in my studies. Now excuse me." I said before pushing him aside and walking into the classroom. "You know Bloss," Brick then said as he sat down in his chair and pulled it closer to me, "You Utonium girls seem to be stuck on this imaginary pedestal from what is seems. I mean, first your supposedly sweet sister Bubbles, crushes by brother's confidence in a matter of hours. Then today, I find out that your rude sister Buttercup, called out my brother in the parking lot, basically calling him nothing. Now if you think that's the case with us, well, I suggest you rethink yourself.

_What happened with Buttercup and Butch in the parking lot this morning? And Boomer seriously had that coming, 100% and he seems to be over it by now with Ashley._ Class had started, and Brick turned to face the front. He didn't say another thing for the entire period, which was unusual. The bell rang after 40 minutes of note taking, and I got up to head to lunch. Brick again appeared next to me, "So I saw you leave lunch yesterday, did you not have a place to sit? You can sit by me and my brothers if you want, we sit with some other guys but I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He said while failing at making eye contact. "Well, as strange as it is for you to offer that, A bunch of my friends' schedules changed and are in my lunch now, but thanks." I replied feeling incredibly awkward. "Oh, okay. Well if something happens and you need a place to sit, you're welcome to sit with us." He pitched in. "Okay wait," I began, "I'm confused, before class you were yelling at me, now you expect me to be all friendly with you and your brothers? No, not until your brothers stop demeaning my sisters, and treating them like pieces of meat." I said before promptly walking off.

I eventually caught up to Erin after Brick had bothered me. We walked over to our table, where most of the people sitting there were cheerleaders, our table had eleven people seated at it, next to Lindsey Bryant's lunch table, it was considered exclusive by high school standards. At my table there was me, Erin, Hannah Hallstrom, Kaitlyn Bush, Maddy Melms, Sophia Africano, Kate Nimsgern, Delaney Fitzpatrick, Tori Parus, Clara Roy, and Katelyn Dallman. Almost all cheerleaders except Kaitlyn Bush; I didn't necessarily like all of the people I sat with, but at least we had common interests, unlike if I sat with Buttercup surrounded by a bunch of jocks, or Bubbles who sat with some of the most popular people in the school and almost the whole volleyball team. I looked over to where Buttercup was sitting, she was laughing along with Brandon at a story that Nick was telling, Jared was giving flirtatious looks at Tori Parus from my table. I honestly can't stand Tori, she's catty and rude, and parties as much as Bubbles' friends, but they are nowhere near as sloppy as Tori is from what I've heard. Jared is a pothead and a player who parties at every opportunity, but he's over at our house so much, i've come to learn that he's actually a nice guy, who deserved way better than Tori. Next to their table was the table Brick and his brothers were at, they had seemed to make friends quickly, their table was mostly a mix of soccer and football players, with a random girlfriend in their. I guess sitting with them wouldn't have been too bad, Breanna Schroeder and Danielle Voellinger were over there, we don't talk much but I wouldn't feel so weird. Maybe it would've been more eventful than my table even, Maddy was talking about her most recent relationship problems, Kate and Delaney were just talking to each other, as well as Clara and Katelyn, everyone else was just eating really; with the exception of Hannah who was making cutesy faces and Brandon from his table, I need more interesting friends.

After lunch ended and I walked to my Psychology class, I remembered that I told Bubbles that I would go shopping with her after school. _Shit, I would feel so bad for cancelling, especially when I also need to tell her that I can't make tonight's game. She'd be so angry and upset, I'll just deal with the shopping, and she's right, I use her clothes more than my own. Maybe I should tell them, her and Buttercup, or anyone for that matter… I've been keeping this for a little over a month and I'm so close to blurting it out, especially when they ask why I come home at 7:00 at the earliest, even when practice usually ends at 5:30. I'll tell them, I have to, It'll come out eventually anyways, I just need to pick the right time._

**Boomer**

I'm skipping my 5B free period to have lunch with Ashley, I hardly even know this girl but she insisted. I hope the people she sits with aren't as psychotic as she appears to be. "Boomer!" she yelled as she approached where I was standing, next to the bathrooms, "I'm glad you're having lunch with me today! I was actually moved to this lunch this morning but I know a place we can sit!" She happily said as we walked towards a large circular table almost dead center of the cafeteria. This table was almost full with the exception of enough space for them to sit. I looked over the people sitting and my eyes immediately went to Bubbles' light blue eyes that were looking at me as we were now right in front of the table. I knew all of the girls here, everyone knew the girls here. There was Bubbles with Kara on one side and Katie Klays on the other, Colleen Dalton, Natalie Jonas, Jacie Duranso, Tori Miller, Becca Butkus, Paige Courtney, Jamie Lee, Jaclyn Fried, Taylor Nichols, and now Ashley and I. Everyone was staring at my and her, until Ashley broke the awkwardness. "Hey guys! How are you all doing?" Ashley said while incredibly excited and dragged me to sit down with her. They all just stared at us._ Jesus christ this is so awkward. And this is Bubbles' table, couldn't she have picked a different fucking table? I get that she's clingy and probably annoys the living daylights out of these people, but really? Not to mention that Bubbles looks amazing in that dress, like especially amazing, god i'll be looking forward to every game day from now on._ My thoughts were brought to a halt, when Ashley then said, "Well I still need my food! Boomer, since you already ate, you can stay here! I'll be right back!" Before she happily skipped off towards the lunch line.

I looked over at the others girls at the table, some were looking at me, some were just eating. The silence was broken by Kara, who said, "So Boomer, are you dating Ashley or just too nice to tell her off?" She said while smirking, as if this has happened before. They were all waiting for my reply. "Umm… it just sort of happened, I didn't think it could be that bad." I said while slightly blushing sheepishly. "Well," Jacie said jumping in, "If your plan is to have sex with her than you really don't have to try that hard." She said while the entire table quietly snickered. "What does that mean?" I said curiously. Natalie began to explain, "Well, we're not calling her a slut or anything like that, it just shouldn't be too hard to win her over." _Oh, well I want to have sex.. I'm a guy.. but I'd at least like to be attracted to the person. Like Bubbles, Bubbles would be nice… and sweet, and she probably smells so good._ "Boomer?" Kara said, "Bubbles would like to eat her blueberries without being watched." Bubbles was holding a blueberry in front of her mouth and staring at him. Bubbles then opened her mouth to speak, _Oh god, she's going to embarrass me even more than she already has. Prepare yourself Boomer._ "Would you like some?" she said while reaching out her hand with a handful of blueberries to him. Most of the table looked rather shocked at this kind of response, Bubbles is usually rather nice, but since it was him they were expecting differently. _Do I take them? How would that work? What if I touch her hand too long or drop them or make a complete idiot of myself?_ "Uh sure." I said while grabbing the blueberries from her hand and throwing them into my mouth. Just then Ashley returned, "Hi guys! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" she asked. Bubbles responded, "Nothing, nothing at all."

I didn't say anything the entire rest of the period, Ashley talked almost the entire time, while hardly anyone else took part. Shockingly I didn't have my next Pre-Calc class with Ashley, her entire schedule was changed and was almost identical to mine. I dropped Ashley off at her French class and went on my way, when I arrived, Bubbles was already in her seat talking to Becca next to her. I decided to talk to her, despite what happened yesterday. "Hey Bubbles, Becca, sorry about lunch today." I asked. They looked at me, then they both smiled. "It's fine Boomer, that was nothing compared to Practices. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Bubbles said, even with giving a small smile. "I don't think it'll be that bad, maybe it'll be different from what you guys think" I said in return. "Alright Boomer," Bubbles added, "remind yourself that it's only day one, by the party it'll be a much worse experience." she said before turning to the front as Mr. Olson had began to speak.

It was mostly review the first week or so during class, so Mr. Olson taught briefly, gave us an assignment and let us do as we pleased. I had finished my assignment, and it looked like Bubbles had as well. Becca was talking to a football player named Tom seated in front of her, so Bubbles was just listening to music and playing on her phone. _This could be a great opportunity to talk to her, Ashley isn't here.. and she hasn't done anything to embarrass me so far today. I'm going for it._ I poked her arm. "Hey Bubbles." I said. She looked up from her phone and took out her earbuds. "What is it?" she said. "I just thought we could talk you know?" I replied. _Just talk? Great opening dumbass._ "Sure, I suppose. What do you want to talk about?" she responded. _Well this went better than expected. Now what do I say?_ "Well like, what events and stuff go on in this school?" _Good question, and now I'll actually know stuff about school._ "Oh! Well, on October 14th Homecoming week starts! The juniors and seniors basically have a war against each other, on that Monday there's a powder puff football game with the junior and senior girls. Then the entire rest of the week is activities after school that you can do! And on friday there's the homecoming football game and saturday there is the dance where a senior girl and guy are elected king and queen. Then… well this isn't really a school event, but my birthday is November 11, and me and my sisters have a huge party that weekend that most of the school is invited to. So you should probably know about that. Then there are so many Christmas and Holiday parties around that December time that there's too many to name. But Brandon always throws a Christmas party and so does Jamie Lee, and then Jaclyn throws a holiday party since she's Jewish, so there should for sure be those. Then sometime in the second week of January, the town holds a dinner for the people and their families that influence the town; you and your brothers qualify because of Beth. Also, in February there's the Valentine's dance. Spring break a month after, then prom in late April where ten junior guys and ten junior girls are nominated and the king and queen are picked from them-" I cut her off. "So I assume that the Queen is basking me with her presence?" While smiling at her widely. "Not necessarily, that's still a long ways away." She replied. "Whatever you say Queenie. Continue." Before she began again I saw a faint blush disappear from her cheeks. "Anyways, Jared's birthday party is in the middle of May so his party is always huge, with Kara's birthday being a week later, and then graduation shortly after followed by summer." She finished off with. _Why is she being so nice to me? Yesterday I would hardly get a glance from her.. I'll take it though._ "So should I come to your game tonight?" I asked. _What the hell kind of question is that Boomer?_ She started to reply "Well if you're with Ashley then yeah you should.. If not then most of the school goes anyways, ask your brothers if you don't want to go by yourself." With a small smile she added. The bell then rang.

"Do you want to walk to AP Bio with me?" I asked Bubbles as I caught her exiting the room. She looked at me, then sighed. "I don't think that's such a good idea." She said softly. "Why not?" I then asked. _Why can't I walk with her? Is she too good for me to walk with her? She was just fine in class._ "It's just not a good idea Boomer, I'll see you there." She said before she walked up to Blossom and they continued on their way to class. Just then Ashley appeared at my side. "Why were you talking to Bubbles Utonium?" She asked. Before I even had a chance to reply, she then asked. "You think she's pretty don't you? I would really like if you didn't talk to her." She finished before grabbing my arm and pulling me in to kiss her. _Whoa. We never even declared that we were together and now she's just about mauling my lips. But this fully explains why Bubbles wouldn't walk with me, I guess I now have an excuse to go to her volleyball game though._ I pulled back from her for air. "You are too cute!" she then said as she looked at me with her Bubble-like blue eyes. "What class do you have now?" she then asked _I could've sworn she knew my whole schedule since she's been meeting me after every class._ "I have AP Biology." I said. _Please don't have this class, please, please, please!_ "Oh, I have Pre-Calc. Who do you sit by?" she said with her eyes burning into me. "I sit next to Blossom, Blossom Utonium." I replied warily. "Oh! Well she is really smart, but I hardly see her talk to anyone. I'm sure your blooming personality will make her talk though!" she said with an extra wide smile. _God this girl thinks highly of me, It's nice, and refreshing. No girl has ever flooded me with compliments, usually it was the other way around, maybe me and her together could work out actually._

**Brick**

I watched as Boomer approached with Ashley, he actually looks happy right now and not completely freaked out. This might be good for him. I then saw Blossom exit the room, I assume she's either going to the bathroom or getting a drink before class. She approaches the drinking fountain and takes a few sips, then looks around. A football player, Bryan Avery then casually stands next to her while she pulls out her phone. His lips are moving. _I wonder if they're talking, it kind of just looks like she's randomly moving her finger around her screen._ His mouth was still moving slightly and I could see hers moving now as well. Bryan then left. _What the hell was that about? Neither of them look like each other's type, much less like they would even talk to each other._ Blossom then started walking back to the room, she caught my stare and just gave her usual snobby look that she always sent my way. _Figures, she was probably doing a project with him or something and didn't want other people to know they talked outside of class; she seems like the type to do that._

Boomer and Ashley then stopped at the front of the door and Boomer gave her a slight peck on the cheek. Ashley then left and started to head up the stairs. "So what was that about? I thought you were all 'Bubblevicious' about you and her this morning?" I said while trying my best to annunciate my teasing towards him. "That was clever I'll give you that," he started to say, "But with Bubbles, she's gotten nicer I will say, but I think what I have towards her is lust. Ashley, well to be blunt, she thinks I'm amazing, like the best person ever amazing. It's just a nice feeling knowing that someone thinks this highly of you." he finished off. _He does make a point. But I actually don't see them lasting, I think a part of him still likes Bubbles, but he just doesn't have enough confidence to move on with it._ "Come on in boys!" Mr. Katz then said. "Now yesterday you got your seats, sadly enough, some people transferred out of this class. Meaning a few of you no longer have desk partners, which by the way are not the same as project partners, I will be giving those as projects come. Now, Bubbles, Ross, Colleen, and Paul; you are without seats so Bubbles and Ross, Colleen and Paul, now sit down please."

"Guess what day it is? The start of our first lab! You and a partner will pick a specimen, any specimen, obtain at least 6 of them and create a chamber for them: either a box or fish tank or something, just so that you can observe them. Then for six hours you will observe them in time intervals, but please don't be lazy and have the time intervals be once every three hours. Now for partners, we will be picking out of a hat. Pick out the name and say it out loud, that is your partner. First up is Bubbles Utonium!" Bubbles then picked out her piece of paper. "Boomer Jojo." she said while looking at Boomer before sitting back down. _What are the odds of that? Coincidental enough._ Ross Koester then picked his, "Brick Jojo." he said. "Well the Jojo brothers are popular choices today." Ross is a senior and captain of the Soccer team, Boomer says he's pretty cool, he seems nice enough. Everyone picked their partners, Blossom was paired with Colleen, which Blossom seemed like she was uncomfortable about. Before I knew it Ross was next to me, "Hey Brick, I don't think we've officially met. Ross." he said, seems like a nice guy. "Hey, so what animal do you want to do?" I asked. "Well I heard Bubbles say that her and Boomer will probably just do goldfish, want to do like mice or something?" he replied. _Mice would be fine, and we have class time so we would only have to meet out of school for the actual project._ "That sounds good, your house or mine? It really doesn't matter." I then said. "Would you mind if we did it at yours? My mom would freak out if we willingly brought a bunch of mice into the house." he said. "Yeah that's fine." I said in response. We discussed what we were going to do, deciding that we would put a ball on one side of the box. From what I could overhear, Bubbles and Boomer were doing goldfish like Ross had said, and Blossom and Colleen were doing hermit crabs. Class ended after a while, and the day went by quickly.

Me and my brothers were going to hang out at the mall before the volleyball game, Ashley wanted Boomer to go shopping with her before she had to be there, so we all would just tag along. Boomer and Brick left their cars at the high school and we went in my car while Ashley took her olive green Subaru outback. "So what stores did you want to go to?" Boomer asked Ashley when we all went inside. "Well," she began, "Forever 21 is having a really good sale right now so that's mainly where I wanted to go. Then just to get a couple protein bars at GNC before the game." she finished saying. _That's right, Boomer had told me on the drive that the players could eat anything except protein bars, granola, or bananas before the game._ We then headed off to Forever 21. As we walked inside, us three sat down while Ashley grabbed some clothes. There were little couches in front of the changing rooms so we just waited. All of the changing rooms were full now that Ashley had gotten the last one. I heard a voice come from one a couple doors down from Ashley's say, "You ready? Can I see?" that sounds like Bubbles. Another voice then pitched in from the door next to Ashley's, "Yeah, I want to see your's too." That sounds like Blossom. _Shit, they're here? I feel so weird now._ Now doubt Boomer noticed, he was staring at me with wide eyes. Butch didn't look fazed, but he hasn't heard their voices enough to recognize them. The Bubbles' door opened to reveal her an royal blue v-neck sweater with tighter black pants on. Her eyes widened as she saw us sitting there outside the rooms. "What are you three doing here?" she said in a panic almost. Blossom then walked out in a multi-colored floral peony top with a black pencil skirt on. Then seconds later Ashley walked out in sleeveless, grey skater dress. "Bubbles?" Ashley then said, "What are you doing here?" with what seemed like anger. Bubbles looked a little shocked to see her as well, then said, "There's a sale Ashley, I didn't know you would be here." she stated with her top bitch smirk. Ashley slightly glared at her, then said, "Well just don't associate with us and we'll do the same." Ashley said. "They can talk to whoever they want Ashley, well except Boomer of course." Bubbles said before walking back into the changing room. The rest of the time in the store was of Bubbles and Blossom awkwardly giving the 'yay or nay' on each others outfits, while Boomer most of the time said Ashley looked while nice, inching around it other times. After, we went to GNC where we again ran into Bubbles and Blossom where Bubbles was buying mass amounts of protein bars and shakes.

Outside in the parking lot, Ashley said her goodbyes as she had to get back to the school. "Well, that was really fun." Butch said, clearly bored out of his mind the entire time. "It wasn't that bad." Boomer pitched in. "Yeah right," Butch began again, "If you hadn't gotten the opportunity to see blondie in some crop tops, you'd be feeling the same way." Boomer looked like he was angry. "Butch," he said. "I'm with Ashley now, Bubbles and I are friends at best." Before claiming shotgun and turning up the radio. "Look," I began, "I know we both don't think that's the case, but let him have his moment alright?" Butch thought about it before nodding and going into the backseat.

**Buttercup**

I had just pulled up to the high school in my volta. The parking lot was almost full, I saw Jared's dark green Silverado parked near the front, I'm surprised he even came honestly. I saw all of the Jojo brothers' cars as well. The gym was very close to the front of the school where you walked in, so when I entered there were people everywhere. I entered the gym where the bleachers were almost full, all of Bubbles' friends that weren't on the team were in the front row decked out in shades of blue and signs, my favorite by Katie Klays': "Can't Crush a Powerpuff!" with #2's and Bubbles all over it. Up towards the top of the bleachers were the guys that did the loud cheers; Jared, Nick and Brandon were the most common to lead them, mostly whenever Jamie Lee served or Bubbles spiked. Music was blasting, Bubbles had created the playlist, she had great taste in music that was perfect for practices and games. "Ooh Kill Em'" The Caked Up Remix by Terio was filling the air and getting everyone pumped as the bass kicked in. The other team was warming up on their side. I recognized Amber Lawson, Bubbles and her could be sisters: long blonde hair, similar bodies, Amber's eyes were darker and most people said Bubbles was prettier in the opinions of most. Our team should be coming out any moment. I decided to go I up by Jared and the other guys, the Jojo boys were behind them which I didn't notice before, they were just sitting quietly talking to the other guys around. I may have started eavesdropping; "So Boomer," Cole Weldon, the quarterback of the football team, started talking, "You and Ashley huh?" Boomer paused, then said, "Yeah I guess, she seems pretty cool and she isn't exactly what you call bad looking." I could only picture that signature Jojo smirk that they all seemed to have. I heard random comments from boys such as the typical: "Yeah man" "Nice job" "Ash is pretty smoking". Then Justin Cobb, another football player jumped in, "But what about Bubs dude? I heard you could hardly keep your eyes off of her yesterday! And no offense to Ash but Bubbles is fucking knockout." I heard Boomer breathing rather loudly, "Well then you can have her." Boomer said, sounding slightly angry, then all got quiet. Brick broke the silence, "I think they're coming in soon, the lights are dimming." Shortly after he said this, Drama by Bro Safari x UFO (Party Favor Remix) filled the air.

The team then entered, in no sort of fashion or order, just walking to the court as the school cheered loudly for them. "Now everybody!" the volleyball coach: Coach Swanson, started, "I will introduce the Townsville Titans volleyball team! Starting from our sub ins for the time being, Junior Ashley Jones!" Ashley just raised one hand while the crowd cheered and she waved, eyes in the portion of the bleachers where Boomer is. "Then with our fresh blood, Haley Farrell!" Haley shyly lifted one arm and waved, obviously intimidated. She's a freshman, a very small, blonde freshman; but much like how Bubbles is similar to that, it doesn't matter. "And then we have Sophomore Paige Courtney!" Even as a sophomore, since she was close with Bubbles and had popularity, felt very confident in front of the student body, waving with both of her arms and smiled widely. Swanson then continued, "And we have a Senior, miss Breanna Schroeder!" Breanna went out the football player Luke Lang, and was decently attractive; she had very tan skin, black hair and piercing blue eyes. "The last of the sub ins before we move to starters, Junior, Becca Butkus!" The crowd cheered the loudest for Becca, she was an amazing player, but over the past year had been having problems with her knee that limited her playing time. "Moving onto our starters, and with our captain, Senior Jamie Lee!" Jamie Lee received and almost deafening cheer from the crowd. She was as short as Bubbles, but tan skin and lighter brown hair that was straight, with green eyes. "And for our co-captain, Senior, Jackie Valine!" Jackie didn't receive as loud of a cheer but still very loud. Jackie has more of a subtle tan and long, extremely curly black hair with brown eyes. "Next up we have Junior, Colleen Dalton!" The cheers for Colleen were almost as loud as Jamie's as she waved with a small smile on her face. "Then we have Junior, Jacie Duranso!" Jacie received a cheer as loud as Jamie's. Jacie has thick dark brown hair, almost black, with tanner skin and dark brown eyes. "Here is Junior, Kara Peterson!" The crowd cheered incredibly loud, with various "I love you's" from guys in the stands. "Now the last of the line, Junior, Bubbles Utonium!" There was an eruption of screaming from all around our section. As I looked around, I saw all of the signs for Bubbles, most of them just saying her name and number, but the Nick, Brandon, Justin, Ross, and Cole picked up a large banner from the floor that read: "It's about to get Bubbleviscous." Which ultimately I gave them credit for being decently clever. The school sure did love my sister, I don't blame them either. Then the game started.

It's been a close game all the way through this game. The first we took easily, the second we let slip and Citiesville won that game. The current game was 9 - 13 with Citiesville leading. Bubbles was crashing the ball into the ground with every spike should get through, but most of the time Amber and another girl on that team would block them, which is what lost us the second game. Over the past couple points that we got however, Bubbles had gotten craftier with Kara and Jackie who were on either side of her to set up unexpected spikes. Bubbles was obviously tired, as was the entire team, sweat dripping off of them. Bubbles though had enough strength to send a spike flying to the ground gaining a point, and earning a large scream of cheers. "So where's pinky?" a voice said next to me. I looked to see Butch. "Why does it matter?" I asked with venom in my tone. _Why was that any of his business where Blossom is? He probably thinks she's hot or something, disgusting. But well I honestly don't have even the slightest idea of where Blossom is. She never comes to Bubbles' games though unless it's state, which is pretty sad; considering Bubbles goes to most of her cheer competitions and helps her with routines sometimes._ "Honestly I don't give a fuck. Brick was wondering. But the chances of her being with Lindsey pushed me to ask you." he said while throwing in a wink. _Oh alright, when she rejects him publicly she won't seem so hot._ "Oh I'm sure that she would be thrilled to see you Butch, then maybe her head can get a little bigger than it already is; she really needs that." I said with sarcasm practically foaming out of my mouth. "You know BC, I think you're just jealous of Lindsey." he dare said to me. "Excuse me? Me jealous of her? You must have gotten this wrong. Why would I be jealous of a little skanky, snobby, bitch who harasses Bubbles for quitting cheerleading freshman year and causes Blossom to be a bitch too? I wouldn't be jealous of her if she won the lottery." I said before turning away and watching the game. The score was now 19 - 15 with us in the lead, it seemed that whatever they were doing was working. The last few points for us were easy, the game ended in satisfaction and relief, and I finally got to be away from this clown. "Hey!" Butch yelled after me, "You know BC, I should give you more credit." _What?_ "You act all tough, but deep down you're an actual person, with feelings. Feelings for me, you just can't take in the picture of me with a girl other than you right?" _He's got to be joking._ "I don't even know how you achieved that level of stupidity." I said before going over to Bubbles who had just exited the locker room and was being swarmed by people, some people gave Bubbles the posters they had made, even the boys gave her the banner. I then walked up to her. "There's my sister!" I said before giving her a hug. "Hey! Want to order a pizza when we get home? I'm killing for some saucy goodness right about now."she said, I was about to reply when Ross cut in. "Actually Bubbles, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for Pizza, with me? Or maybe not pizza, it can be whatever you like!" he said while sounding very nervous for the answer. Bubbles looked at him, her hair disheveled and make up slightly worn, but she still looked good. "Sure Ross, let's go to the Townsville Pizza Co! Just let me load these signs into my car." with a wide and stunning Bubbles smile. She then began walking towards her car.

**Bubbles**

_Ross asked me out? I didn't see that coming. I haven't been on a date in while? Should I go home and freshen up? Oh but I told him right after I put the signs in my car! Damn, this'll do then._ I fixed my hair a bit in the car mirror then went back inside to get Ross. When I got back inside, all of the guys were surrounding Ross while Buttercup stood there awkwardly next to Ashley and Boomer who were holding hands. Both Boomer and Ashley were glaring at me. _The hell did I do? I was just asked out, at least one of you should be absolutely thrilled._ "Okay I'm ready!" I then said or slightly yelled to get the attention of Ross from the boys talking to him. He looked at me slightly longer then I was expecting since I didn't look great, then smiled. "Great, we can take my Jeep." Before putting his hand on the small of my back seeming to be leading me out. I looked back and waved at Buttercup before walking out the doors. As we drove to the Pizza Co. we had a light conversation and were seated right away.

While we were waiting for our food, Ross asked if he could ask me a couple of things since he didn't know a lot about me. "What's your favorite color?" he asked. "Baby Blue" I replied. "Favorite food?" "Lasagna" "Best friend?" "Kara, come on now." I said while chuckling at his childlike questions, it was refreshing. "What about Boomer?" he then asked which threw me. "What do you mean? I hardly know him. And now that he's with Ashley I really won't know him." was my answer. "Oh.." he seemed embarrassed now. "Sorry I just assumed since he's your counterpart and everything that you would have common interests and things like that." I sighed. "Not that I'm aware of Ross, our only thing we have in common seems to be that we both like blue." _Liar. Ross is right. Being my counterpart we should have a ton in common. It's a fact, Butch with Buttercup and Blossom with Brick is more obvious than mine in Boomer's, just because they're so involved in athletics and then school._ Ross then broke my thoughts. "Well Boomer seems nice, like you. But you seem nicer." He said before setting his hands over mine that we placed on the table. _He's a charmer I will say, this is one of the best food dates that I've been on to be honest. If it stays like this and we keep hanging out, this could work; it'd be nice to have a boyfriend again._ We shared a medium sized, hawaiian style pizza and then took me back to the high school. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he blushed at and i started driving home. I hadn't checked my phone the entire time, at a stoplight I had a couple of texts from people, one from Buttercup telling me to have fun on my date, one from Blossom congratulating me on the win _if only she'd actually go to my games_, one from Kara asking me what I was going to wear tomorrow, and one from a number that I didn't recognize. The text read: How could you? _What the hell is that supposed to mean? How could I what? Win? Go out with Ross?_ I decided to respond. Who is this? I sent. Shortly after I received another text. Your worst fucking nightmare. _Oh what a badass. Whatever, this isn't worth my time. It's probably Boomer or Amber, nothing to worry about._

When I got home, Buttercup was watching tv in the den while I assume Blossom was in her room. I thought I might as well ask, "Hey was Boomer upset after I left with Ross?" she looked at me, raised her eyebrow and said: "Well I don't think he was exactly happy, but not angry. Why?" I replied, "Just wondering, don't want to start anything with me and Ashley you know?" She nodded her head and I started going upstairs. _Why am I still thinking about this? It's nothing Bubbles. Just stop._


End file.
